blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5
The Beginning of the End is the 5th chapter of Kanzaki Shiden and Morinohon's Black Bullet. The meeting is quickly interrupted by Kagetane and his daughter, who cause a great uproar between the people present, leaving Rentaro a present containing the unthinkable. Summary Rentaro and the man, calling each other names, ready for battle with their respective weapons. Rentaro is quickly asked for his "tool's" whereabouts, leading him to ask the meaning behind those words, and is told in return that Initiators are just mere tool; angering him. Kisara, however, steps in front of Rentaro and begs him to stop and remember their reason for coming, as well as an elderly man prompting the large figure to contain himself. As the man walks away, Kisara informs Rentaro that the man is probably Shougen Ikuma, who holds the IP Rank of 1584 thousand. Not long after, Kisara takes her seat and compares Rentaro to Shougen in means of power. Rentaro, looking at Shougen's Initiator, ponders her status, and then hears her growling stomach. Shortly thereafter, thee men walk in the room, noting one absent, begin to explain their reason for summoning them. He tells them to look at the screen as it turns on and Seitenshi appears talking live, prompting Kisara to flip her head. Kikunojyo Tendo, looking at Kisara, receives a glare from his granddaughter, who considers him her sworn target. Seitenshi begins to explain the two missions, with the first one being to locate the source of the Gastrea found yesterday that infected one victim and eliminate it. Continuing on, she reveals that the second task is to find and retrieve a case which is thought to be inside the Gastrea. Raising her hand, Kisara questions the inside of the case, only to receive a short reply as Seitenshi states that she cannot reveal said information. Nevertheless, Kisara pressures her keeping in mind the safety of her workers, as well as the others. However, Seitenshi refuses to say more. Kisara begins to walk out the room, ready to face punishment for doing so, when suddenly a loud laugh is heard. Seitenshi questions it, and the masked man appears. He stands in front of the screen and greets Seitenshi, calling her a useless ruler. Introducing himself as Kagetane Hiruko, he proceeds to state that he is her enemy. Rentaro approaches him with his gun in his hands, questioning his motives for being here. Kagetane solely tells him that he walked in through the front door, and calls his own daughter, Kohina Hiruko, who passes by the people in the room without being sensed. She looks as Rentaro as she walks up the table, and asks if she can cut him down, to which her father orders her to wait. Asked once again for his reasons to coming here, Kagetane quickly informs them that he is here to locate the "Legacy of the Seven Stars." He makes a bet on who will find the original Gastrea that has the case first, forcing them to put their lives on the line in return if he finds it first. Shougen, irritated, grabs his sword and jumps to attack Kagetane. However, it proves futile as a Kagetane is protected by a shield, causing his sword to fall from his hands. Shougen calls for his Initiator, who jumps up in the air and returns the sword to Shougen's hands. Despite their attempts, Kagetane arises on top as his shield protects him again. Shocked, his abilities are insulted. The men in the room tell Shougen to move as they grab their guns and shoot Kagetane repeatedly, but the bullets are sent flying back; injuring many of the people present. He tells them that his Repulsion Shield will send all of their attacks right back at them, and that in order to accomplish such feat he had to replace most of his innards with Varanium machines. Kagetane reintroduces himself, stating that he is from the special forces. Before he leaves the scene, he places a present in front of Rentaro. Sequentially after his departure, a man comes in the room informing them that the president was assassinated, and that the head is missing. Rentaro looks at the present Kagetane left him, and as he opens it, he sees the president's head. Seitenshi silences everyone, and is forced to explain the contents of the case. She begins by revealing that the case contains the Legacy of the Seven Stars, something which can destroy the monolith barriers if used by the wrong hands, and something which can cause absolute destruction to the Tokyo Area. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Rentaro Satomi vs. Shougen Ikuma (Concluded) *Rentaro Satomi Becomes a Tendo‏‎ (Flashback) *Civil Security Corporation vs. Kagetane Hiruko (Started and Concluded) Weapons and Abilities used Abilities used *Repulsion Shield *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Reflexes *Initiator's Ability: Agility Weapons used * * *Guns Items used * * *Television * Navigation